1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a surgical tool, a surgical robot having the same, and a remote control robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medically, surgery refers to medical treatment in which a subject's skin, mucous membrane, or other tissues are cut or opened using a surgical tool so that a medical professional (e.g., a surgeon or doctor) may repair, remove, or replace a diseased or damaged part.
Minimally invasive surgery (MIS) refers to a type of a surgical operation to minimize a burden borne by a patient. For example, MIS minimizes a size or area of tissue which is opened during surgery, which may result in a shorter hospital stay or the surgery may be performed in an outpatient facility. MIS refers to a type of surgery in which a small insertion hole is punctured instead of cutting the skin. A surgical tool, such as an endoscope, a laparoscope, a microscope for microsurgery, and the like, for example, may be inserted through the insertion hole to perform the surgery within a body.
The above MIS may be performed manually by a medical professional (e.g., a surgeon or doctor), and may also be performed in such a manner that the medical professional may elaborately control a surgical tool through a surgical robot instead of directly controlling the surgical tool. The surgical robot may adjust a level of the medical professional's motion that is transferred to the surgical tool. Trembling of the medical professional's hand may be prevented on the way and thus, the surgical robot may be employed for surgery that requires minute and precise control of a surgical instrument.